Rarities
by OscartheGreat
Summary: Hermione didn't want Ron anymore, but then what did she want? And why was Draco so keen on arguing with her? It wasn't love that was for sure, it was the most simple of animal lusts. And Hermione was ready. DM/HG M for sex scenes later on.


a/n- Alright starting back up again. I didn't fix to much on the first chapter, that is still mostly the same. But I'm back! Yay.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat next to her boyfriend of six months eight days and three hours and watched as he gorged himself on food. His red hair had small bits of food stuck to it and Hermione had to physically restrain herself from picking them out. She supposed you could call her happy; she wasn't unhappy with life, only a bit bored of it. Ron was sweet, he treated he like a lady, like a princess. But Hermione wasn't sure that she wanted sweet. She wanted something bitter, coarse, she wanted to be thrown against a wall and ravished, not politely fondled in the secrecy of the dorms. Ron couldn't give her that, and she wasn't selfish enough to ask it of him. That and she didn't want every Weasley from here to Romania to know of her sexual kinks. She sighed as another tart disappeared into the endless hole that was Ronald's stomach. She just wanted a bad boy. An asshole, was that too much to ask?

Draco Malfoy sat at the head of the Slytherin table, absent mindedly pushing his food around his plate. Pansy sat to his right chattering on about some girl that was recently in her "disfavor", honestly Draco was hardly listening. Pansy was everything he could ask for sure, beautiful, pureblooded, filthy rich. And she clung to him with the unwavering devotion of a golden retriever. Draco Malfoy was tired of it. He wanted something dirty, someone he could push around but who would push him back. He wanted someone he could actually debate with. All in all… anyone that wasn't Pansy would do.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked into the common room she was to share with the Head Boy and naturally walked directly into him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She apologized bending over to collect his things from the ground she had knocked them to. She still hadn't met the gentleman yet, seeing as it was their first day, and she didn't want to make a bad impression. First impressions were after all, everything.

"Don't touch my things you filthy girl. I wouldn't want any of your germs to rub off on them." Hermione sighed; of course it would be Malfoy. It couldn't possibly be anyone else could it?

"Malfoy," She said curtly standing to look him in the eye. She had to admit he had become rather attractive as of late. With his platinum blonde hair, pale skin and those tantalizing grey eyes. But attractive or not, he was still an annoying little ferret all the same. One she would, unfortunately be sharing quarters with from now on.

"Granger," He smirked, glaring down at her, "I figured you would be made Head Girl, though why they would let someone of such filth in is beyond me. Now before we go any further here, lets you and I set a few things straight. You are not to touch my things, you are not to look at my things, you are not to speak to me unless spoken to and you defiantly may not touch me." He crossed his arms. "Do we understand each other?"

Hermione snorted, "You don't make the rules here. And as for your shit? Well I wouldn't want to touch it anyways so no problem there, but if you think for one second that you're the undisputed 'King' of this place you are sadly mistaken, this isn't the Slytherin common room and I'm not you're servant."

Draco looked taken aback; no one had ever talked to him that way! He found it strangely arousing. But wait, aroused by Granger? The mudblood? Impossible! He shook his head quickly as though the action would rid him of such thoughts. When he opened his eyes Granger was staring at him, brown eyes narrowed and gleaming. They weren't impressive eyes either, no "flecks of gold" or other such nonsense. Simply brown. Her breath came out in short, angry puffs and there were two rosy spots on her cheeks. She was angrier than she seemed, Draco noted with some surprise.

Hermione was quickly running out of patience. How dare he try to order her around! It was the very first day; couldn't he try to make an effort to, if not get along, then at least be courteous to her? And why was the prat standing there staring at her like that? Like she was some piece of meat on the market, or a five dollar hooker walking the streets.

"As much fun as this conversation was I would like to go to my room now," She raised an eyebrow as Malfoy shot her a confused look. "So move." Hermione crossed her arms and glared.

Draco snapped out of his stupor and chuckled. "Don't try to order me around Mudblood. You hardly have the stuff to back it up, and you know? I like where I am right now, so if you want into your room you'll have to come back some other time."

He smirked, his trademark smirk, and watched as her face went bright red just like that boyfriend of hers. Perhaps it was because he was watching her face so intently that he didn't notice her arm go back. Her arm that really was at the perfect height.

Hermione hauled back and punched him for the second time in her life. She didn't miss the first time and she didn't miss now and a second later Draco was on the floor clutching at his balls.

"Fucking bitch," He squeaked out between his clenched teeth. Hermione simply stepped over him, giving him a nice kick to the stomach as she went. She walked to the spiral staircase and started to climb. Two steps up she stopped and half turned her body. She gave Malfoy a withering look.

"By the way, Ferret, don't get in my way again." And why a flip of her hair she climbed up the remaining stairs and disappeared into her room.

Draco lay for a few more moments on the floor, wincing at the stinging pain when he finally got up.

"Mudblood bitch," He muttered gently rubbing his tender valuables, "I'll get her back, that's a damn promise."

* * *

"Malfoy?" Ron asked for the thousandth time, "You're going to be sharing a space with Malfoy? For the whole bloody year?" His blue eyes were wide open.

Hermione sighed, "Yes Ronald, for the hundredth time, yes." Ron only sputtered, hardly listening to her. He scratched his flaming hair, and began muttering about conspiracy, and Deatheaters infiltrating Hogwarts. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Harry.

"You haven't said very much about the subject Harry." A fact for which she was very grateful but she wasn't about to say that.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "There really isn't much to say on the subject is there? What's done is done; it isn't as though anything I would say could make Malfoy not the Head Boy. Besides, I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons." He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"What reasons would that be? His deep-seated hatred for our Hermione? That's the only excuse!" Ron shrieked. Harry and Hermione just ignored him having had enough of his overblown antics for the day.

"I think it's about time we started on our potions project don't you?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

Harry nodded and smiled, "You'll look over mine and Ron's paper when we're done right?"

The brown haired girl only smirked, "We'll see."

* * *

"God Draco, I can't believe you got saddled with the damn mudblood for a Head Girl, I mean honestly what has the world come to? Soon all of our jobs will be taken by these dirty inbreeds." Pansy griped in her annoyingly nasally voice. He, Blaise, Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle were lounging in the Slytherin common room and Pansy had not once shut her mouth in the two hours they had been there. It was starting to grate on even Crabbe and Goyle's nerves.

"I dunno," Blaise said smirking, "Granger's got a body on her now. And who knows, maybe she's just as fiery in bed as she is when she's punching Draco one in the wanger. And for your information Pansy dearest, if anyone's the inbred here it's more likely to be the purebloods." He winked suggestively and Pansy gagged in disgust.

"Oh please Blaise, Draco has more taste then that. He would never touch such filth, especially not since he has me to turn to." Pansy flicked her hair and stared smugly at Blaise who was trying to contain his laughter. It wasn't that Pansy wasn't pretty; she had straight, shiny, black hair, red lips and a slight upturn to her slim nose. No she was actually very beautiful. But that wasn't the point. The point was that she was the most clingy, obnoxious, thing that the world had to offer. And poor Draco was stuck with her. "And I am not an inbred."

"Why are you laughing Blaise?" Pansy snarled.

Blaise was openly laughing now, clutching his stomach and gasping. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled uncertainly in the background but stopped quickly when they noticed Pansy's glare directed at them.

"Dray-co, you're not going to let your friends treat me like that are you?"

Draco stood, not even bothering to respond, he walked quickly out of the common room and into the hallway leaving a screeching Pansy behind him. God how he couldn't stand her, clingy, overly sensitive bitch. He walked quickly down the hallways and up two flights of stairs before he came across the unicorn painting that was the entrance to the Head common room.

"Galapagos." The stupid password had been Granger's idea and she had set it before he had a chance to protest. The portrait swung wide and Draco hastily went through.

"What the bloody hell?" Granger sat in the middle of the floor, papers strewn out over almost every surface, not even the bookcase had been spared. There was a large mug of tea steaming next to her and she was bent, almost completely in half, over her work.

"Oi! Hey Granger, mudblood! What's the meaning of this mess in my common room?" He crossed his arms and waited for a response. None came.

"Oi, I'm talking to you I said what's-"

"I heard you the first time. Would you mind, you're making an awful lot of racket and I really don't need it when I am trying to study. And this isn't your common room it is our common room so you best get used to the way I work." With that being said she bent back over her work and scribbled madly with her quill.

Draco's mouth opened and closed several times before he could form the proper words.

"Studying? You call this studying? How could you possibly accomplish anything in this mess? Though I assume it's only natural for someone of your blood to want to wallow in such filth while they learn." He sneered.

"That isn't a good look for your face, and hmm, aren't you still second to me in academics? Yes I do believe so." Hermione didn't even bother to look up.

Again Draco was hit with that strangely arousing feeling as he bantered with the mudblood. This was what he wanted out of Pansy, a fight. Oh what was he thinking, looking at Granger that way? She was disgusting.

"Fine," He snarled, he stomped deliberately over her papers and made his way to the bathroom. He hopped into the shower fully clothed and set on the cold water. He had to relieve some things.


End file.
